galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Most Wanted
Galaxy on Fire 3 Most wanted criminals are the worst of the worst. They are prominent in Act 1 of Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore, and are all part of the Gr'Gath pirate gang. They are lead (or more appropriately dictated by) Sh'Gaal, a Vossk female. Each of the most wanted criminals are cruel beings, and have mostly unique abilities over other enemies. There are 3 categories of most wanted criminals: Helper Boss; Underboss; Boss (Sh'Gaal). Helper Bosses are much easier to defeat than Underbosses, and are more numerous. Galaxy on Fire 2 The Most Wanted are a variety of people wanted for various reasons. They are unlocked after a certain point in the Supernova add-on. The first Most Wanted Board is found when you deliver the prism to Alioth which is a Terran Most Wanted Board. After completion of the add-on, Most Wanted are only found for certain factions on that factions station, so a Nivelian Most Wanted Board is found on Nivellian station and etc. The board provides information about the route on which one particular criminal can be found. His ship may not initially appear as hostile until your scanner IDs him as a Most Wanted Criminal, at which point he and his escorts will show in red. The last criminal listed on each faction's Most Wanted Board pilots a very powerful and unique ship. When each is defeated, their respective ship can be purchased at Quineros station, Loma system. They're sometimes escorted by other very powerful ships. The Most Wanted ships are some of the best in the galaxy; it will require very large amounts of damage in order to defeat one. They usually drop rare equipment or items that you can salvage like Rhoda Blackholes. Most, but not all, of these people are Pirates. There is also a lock feature in the Most Wanted Board; In order to get information on the next criminal you have to defeat the earlier one. This is not the case in extreme difficulty where all the wanted criminals in the respective board are unlocked. Most Wanted Boards Each of the four main factions has its own Most Wanted Board. Here is a rundown of each faction's most wanted criminals: Tips and Tricks *Usually you can tell if a Most Wanted is at a station as there are either yellow marked ships shooting at other yellow marked ships, or if you scan a yellow or green ship and they become your enemy immediately. *Or fly into the horde and detonate an EMP. This will cause the program to think you have already recognized the criminal visually and have moved to engage. As a result, if you are not afraid of triggering station security or their faction try an EMP at each horde along the route of the criminal. *Also when you look on your radar, if you can see yellow dots moving faster constantly than others, there is a good chance that they are a Most Wanted. *Come prepared, because these most wanted have some of the best ships in the galaxy, and they use good weapons such as Tyrfing Blasters and H'nookks so they will be hard to take down. *The Most Wanted Ships are one of the only NPC Ships that can fire secondary weapons. *You can access the Most Wanted menu in flight by tapping/clicking the pause button, going to missions and to "Most Wanted". The most wanted board will be the same faction as the system you are in. *Wingman would help especially when fighting most wanted criminals with higher firepower; order the wingmen to 'attack my target' as this will then mean that when you scan the Most Wanted Criminal's ship your wingmen will only attack that ship. After that you want to try not to scan another ship because then your wingmen will change priorities and attack the newly scanned ship instead. *If you are having trouble finding a Most Wanted criminal, an easy way to ensure that you encounter them is to work backwards along their route. If they were traveling from Io Ombak (Aquila System) to Binon (Pan System) then you would want to start at Binon, then travel to Decimus, as this is where the Pan System's jumpgate is. You will then need to travel to the next system along the route, but make sure that you travel to the station which has a jumpgate as this will be the planet that the Most Wanted Criminal will travel through. Repeat this process until you encounter the criminal. *Also try going in the middle of their route, as this is where a Most Wanted will most likely be. *In some cases, try to avoid killing the escort if possible. Some escorts belong to the local security teams. Killing them will not cause all local vessels to turn hostile immediately, but you will have to pay a fine when entering that station for attacking them. It will also cause your reputation in that faction to drop. *Escorts will keep coming out of the nearest station even after you destroy the Most Wanted ship if you do not enter the station immediately. It is advisable to return to the station as soon as possible after the destruction of the desired target. *Bring a tractor beam when fighting most wanted criminals, as they often drop valuable loot such as Mass Driver MD10, SunFire o50, Rhoda Blackholes, Patalas, AMR Extinctors and other rare items. *If you have 2-3 wingmen, tell them to use their emp blasters in the command menu and tell them to "attack my target." 3 wingmen firing emp at a target is one of the fastest ways to disable a single ship without damaging nearby ships such as station security.(at this point in the game 2 or more emp missiles are needed to disable a ship) When their ship is disabled, it should be very easy to take them down. *A cloak can be a real life saver; use it when you're low on health or when there are a ton of hostiles around. *Try not to wade into the middle of the criminal and their escorts, the escorts have nearly as much health and firepower as the criminal themselves. Gallery Most Wanted.jpg mwgof2ghd.jpg Screen Shot 2014-05-07 at 5.35.12 PM.png|Urr Sakant firing rockets and a Tyrfing Blaster '--> Bloodstar -- Qyrr Myfft' '--> Blue Fyre -- Urr Sakant' '--> Gator Custom -- Malon Sentendar' '--> Amboss -- Heinrich Wickel' Quotes - Keith T. Maxwell Uncovered= *"Another of the galaxy most wanted to take care of." *"He's on the wanted list. Time to cash in!" *"Time for some bounty hunting..." *"I'm collecting the bounty of this one." *"Get ready for a fight! I won't be leaving here without the bounty on your head!" |-| Killed= *"A job well done!" *"And that's that." *"Another successful bounty hunt." *"Ah! Nice little boost to my credit account." *"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Category:Factions Category:Most Wanted Ships Category:GOF2 Category:Supernova Category:Terran Category:Nivelian Most Wanted Category:Terran Most Wanted Category:Midorian Most Wanted Category:Vossk Category:Vossk Most Wanted Category:Nivelians Category:Midorians Category:Ships Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Ships Category:Terrans Category:GOF2HD Category:Most Wanted